


Hope

by ScarredMoon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredMoon/pseuds/ScarredMoon
Summary: Slap.





	

Slap!

Eds hand hit Oswald's cheek sharply. A red mark was left where the back of Edwards hand has been a split second before.

They stood there. Silent.

Either knew what to do. Eds heart pounded in his chest as he realized just how serious this was. Oswald's cold blue eyes began to fill with sharp droplets of tears.

" _Ed--_ "

Mr. Nygma couldn't help but scream. His shouts were wordless but released almost 24 years worth of pain, rejection and anger. The killing earlier had helped but God! The screaming was the one to finally release the beast inside himself. He was glad he did it in a form of a scream and not one of another slap upon Oswald's face. His sweet, freckled face..

The small man stumbled back and nearly fell if it wasn't for the alley way wall which kept him up. His emotionless eyes hinted at fear as Ed went silent once more.

A calming sensation engulfed his body. He felt himself relax. Like starting a fresh chapter. His trembling lips turned into a smile as he took a deep breath.

_"Rebellions are born on me._

_I am simply nothing but an illusion yet others build a whole new life around me._

_I've been given a name yet no true purpose._

_I'm gone when needed the most._

_What am I?_ "

Oswald seemed startled; this was no time for riddles. But he knew Eds power and simply shrugged. His mind was to frozen in shock to even begin to unpick the new riddle.

"Hope, Oswald, the answer is hope."


End file.
